Wyspa skarbów/19
Kategoria:Wyspa skarbów Gdy Ben Gunn ujrzał flagę, zatrzymał się, pochwycił mnie za ramię i usiadł. — To z pewnością twoi przyjaciele! — przemówił. — Sądzę, że raczej buntownicy! — odparłem. — Co znowu! — zawołał ów. — Bądź pewny, że w takim miejscu, gdzie nikt nie zawita prócz panów szczęścia, Silver niechybnie wywiesiłby banderę korsarską! Nie, to są twoi przyjaciele! Tam rozpoczęła się bitwa; zdaje mi się, że twoi przyjaciele osiągnęli w niej przewagę, a teraz znajdują się na lądzie, w starej warowni, którą przed wielu, wielu laty zbudował Flint. O, nasz Flint miał olej w głowie! Poza nadmierną skłonnością do rumu był to człowiek, jakich darmo szukać! Nie bał się nikogo, nie! Jedynie Silvera. Ale Silver to był filut! — Dobrze, dobrze! — powiedziałem. — Wierzę ci w zupełności i nie chcę już gawędzić na ten temat. Czas nagli, powinienem więc biec co tchu, żeby się połączyć z mymi przyjaciółmi. — Nie, kamracie! — rzekł Ben Gunn. — Wydajesz mi się dobrym chłopcem, ale koniec końców jesteś tylko chłopcem. No, ale Ben Gunn ucieka. Nawet rum nie poprowadzi mnie tam, gdzie idziesz... nawet rum, póki nie zobaczę twojego czcigodnego pana i nie usłyszę od niego słowa honoru. A nie zapomnij no moich słów: „Znacznie więcej — tak powiesz — znacznie więcej zaufania...”, a potem uszczypnij go. I z tą samą znaczną miną uszczypnął mnie po raz trzeci, mówiąc: — A jeżeli wam będzie potrzeba Bena Gunna, wiesz, Jimie, gdzie możesz go znaleźć. Tam, gdzie znalazłeś go dzisiaj. A ten, kto przyjdzie, powinien mieć coś białego w ręce i powinien przyjść sam jeden. Aha! i jeszcze to powiesz: „Ben Gunn — powiesz — ma w tym swoje racje”. — Dobrze — odrzekłem — zdaje mi się, że pojąłem, o co idzie. Chcesz coś oznajmić i życzysz sobie, byś mógł się widzieć z naszym dziedzicem lub doktorem, a znaleźć cię można tam, gdzie cię spotkałem. Czy to wszystko? — A może jeszcze zapytasz, kiedy? — dodał. — Owszem, mniej więcej od południa do szóstego dzwonka. — Dobrze. Czy mogę już odejść? — Czy nie zapomnisz? — badał mnie niespokojnie. — „Znacznie więcej... i ma swoje racje...” Tak powiesz „Swoje racje...” To najważniejsze. Jak człowiek z człowiekiem. Więc dobrze — mówił trzymając mnie wciąż jeszcze — myślę, że możesz już odejść, mój Jimie. Ale, Jim, jeżeli zobaczysz Silvera, nie zdradzisz Bena Gunna? Nikt z ciebie dzikimi końmi nie wyciągnie tego, com ci mówił? Nie? Dajesz mi słowo? A jeżeli ci piraci obozują na lądzie, Jimie, czy nie powiesz, że rano... Dalsze słowa przerwał mu ogłuszający łoskot; kula armatnia przedarła się przez drzewa i ugrzęzła w piasku niespełna o sto jardów od miejsca, gdzieśmy rozmawiali. W jednej chwili daliśmy drapaka w dwie przeciwne strony. Przez dobrą godzinę ustawiczne grzmoty wstrząsały wyspą, a kule z trzaskiem zaszywały się w ostępie. Przebiegałem w coraz to inne ukrycia, zawsze ścigany, jak mi się zdawało, przez te przerażające pociski. Lecz w końcu strzelanina osłabła. Wówczas, choć nie mogłem się odważyć podejść w stronę warowni, gdzie kule padały najgęściej, jednakże w pewnej mierze odzyskałem pewność siebie i po długim okrążaniu w kierunku wschodnim przyczołgałem się między drzewa rosnące na wybrzeżu. Słońce właśnie zaszło, powiew morski szeleścił buszując po lasach oraz marszcząc szarą powierzchnię przystani; przypływ już zupełnie opadł i wielkie smugi piasku leżały nieosłonięte. Powietrze ostygło i po upale dnia chłód przenikał mnie skroś kurtkę. „Hispaniola” stała jeszcze w tym samym miejscu, gdzie zarzucono kotwicę, lecz na szczycie masztu widniał jak na dłoni „Wesoły Roger” — czarna bandera korsarska. Gdy jej się przyglądałem, zerwał się jeszcze jeden krwawy błysk i jeszcze jeden huk, któremu odpowiedziały wszystkie echa. I jeszcze jedna kula działowa zaświstała w powietrzu. Był to już koniec kanonady. Leżałem czas jakiś śledząc ożywiony ruch, który powstał po natarciu. Kilku ludzi rozbijało coś siekierami na wybrzeżu niedaleko od warowni; jak się później dowiedziałem, była to nieszczęśliwa łódka. Dalej, w pobliżu ujścia rzeki, płonęło wśród drzew wielkie ognisko; między tym miejscem, a statkiem kursowało tam i z powrotem czółno, a ludzie, których widziałem poprzednio w tak ponurym usposobieniu, pokrzykiwali przy wiosłach wesoło jak dzieci. Z brzmienia ich głosu można było wnosić, że są podpici rumem. W końcu pomyślałem, że mogę już podążyć ku twierdzy. Byłem od niej dość daleko, na nizinnym piaszczystym przesmyku, który zamyka przystań od wschodu, a przy niskim stanie wody łączy się z Wyspą Szkieletów. Gdy powstałem na równe nogi, spostrzegłem w przedłużeniu przesmyku, ale w pewnej odległości, wynurzającą się spośród niskich krzaków odosobnioną skałę dość wysoką. Przyszło mi na myśl, że jest to zapewne owa Biała Skała, o której wspominał Ben Gunn, i że kiedyś może będziemy potrzebowali łodzi, a wtedy będę wiedział, gdzie jej szukać. Następnie przemykałem się borem, aż przedostałem się na tyły warowni, czyli na jej stronę lądową, gdzie niebawem zostałem gorąco powitany przez wiernych przyjaciół. Opowiedziałem pokrótce swe przejścia i począłem się rozglądać dokoła. Twierdza była zbudowana z nieociosanych dyli sosnowych — zarówno sufit, jak ściany i podłoga, która wznosiła się gdzieniegdzie na stopę lub półtorej nad poziom nasypu piaskowego. Przy drzwiach był ganek, a pod nim tryskało małe źródełko spływając do sztucznego zbiornika, dość osobliwego — jako że był to, prawdę mówiąc, wielki żelazny kocioł okrętowy z dziurawym dnem — i wsiąkało w piasek, gdzie miało „swój port”, jak się wyrażał kapitan. Oprócz gołych ścian niewiele było w tej budowli; tylko w jednym rogu spoczywała płyta kamienna służąca jako palenisko oraz stary zardzewiały żeleźniak do przechowywania zarzewia. Stoki wzgórza i cały obręb warowni były ogołocone z drzew, zużytych na budowę, a po rozmiarach belek można było poznać, jak piękny i niebotyczny las tu wyrąbano. Większą część poręby wykarczowano lub wypalono po uprzątnięciu drzew; jedynie tam gdzie strumyk wody wyciekał z kotła, grube poszycie mchu oraz kilka paproci i pnących krzewów zieleniło się na tle piasku. Tuż dokoła twierdzy — podobno za blisko, jak dla celów obrony — wystrzelał bór wyniosły i gęsty, wyłącznie świerkowy od strony lądu, a ku morzu mający znaczną przymieszkę „żywych dębów”. Chłodny powiew wieczorny, o którym już wspominałem, świstał przez wszystkie szczeliny grubo ciosanej budowli i zasypywał podłogę nieustannym deszczem drobnego piasku. Mieliśmy piasek w oczach, w zębach, w potrawach, piasek tańczył w źródle na dnie kotła niby kasza zaczynająca się gotować. Za komin służył nam czworokątny otwór w dachu, przez który wydostawała się na zewnątrz tylko nieznaczna część dymu, reszta zaś kłębiła się po całym domu zmuszając do ciągłego kaszlu i gryząc nas w oczy. Dodajmy do tego, że Gray, nasz nowy sojusznik, miał twarz obwiązaną bandażem ze względu na ranę, którą otrzymał, gdy uciekał od buntowników, oraz że biedny stary Tom Redruth, jeszcze nie pochowany, leżał pod ścianą nieruchomy i sztywny, spowinięty w sztandar Wielkiej Brytanii. Gdyby nam pozwolono siedzieć z założonymi rękoma, rychło byśmy wpadli w czarną melancholię. Ale kapitan Smollet nie znosił bezczynności. Zwołał całą drużynę i podzielił nas na dwie zmiany warty: na jedną przeznaczył doktora, Graya i mnie, a na drugą dziedzica, Huntera i Joyce’a. Chociaż byliśmy znużeni, dwóch wyprawiło się po chrust, dwaj inni zajęli się kopaniem grobu dla Redrutha, doktor awansował na kucharza, ja stanąłem na posterunku przy drzwiach, a kapitan osobiście przechodził od jednego do drugiego dodając otuchy i przykładając ręki, gdzie tego zaszła potrzeba. Od czasu do czasu doktor podchodził do drzwi, aby zaczerpnąć nieco świeżego powietrza i dać wytchnienie oczom, których omal nie wypłakał od czadu i dymu, a ilekroć podszedł, zawsze rzucił mi jakieś słówko. — Ten Smollet — zwrócił się raz do mnie — to człowiek lepszy ode mnie. Nie mówię tego na wiatr, mój Jimie! Innym razem podszedł i przez chwilę milczał, po czym przechylił głowę, spojrzał na mnie i zagadnął: — Czy ten Ben Gunn jest pewnym człowiekiem? — Nie wiem, panie doktorze — odrzekłem. — Nie mam pewności, czy jest on zdrów na umyśle. — Jeżeli istnieją co do tego jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, powiem ci, że jest on zdrów — zapewnił mnie doktor. — Człowiek, który przebył trzy lata na bezludnej wyspie gryząc palce, nie może wydawać się człowiekiem do rzeczy jak jeden z nas; nie leży to w naturze ludzkiej. Mówiłeś, że tęskni za serem? — Tak jest, panie doktorze, za serem — odpowiedziałem. — Wyśmienicie, Jimie! — rzekł doktor. — Zobacz no, jak to pomyślnie się składa, że właśnie mam słabość do sera. Widziałeś moją tabakierkę? Z pewnością. Ale nigdy nie widziałeś, żebym zażywał tabakę. Rzecz w tym, że w tabakierze noszę zawsze kawałek parmezanu, sera wyrabianego we Włoszech, bardzo pożywnego. Ofiaruję go Benowi Gunnowi! Nim zasiedliśmy do wieczerzy, pogrzebaliśmy w piasku starego Tomasza i z obnażonymi pomimo wiatru głowami czas jakiś staliśmy w milczeniu nad jego mogiłą. Zebraliśmy stos chrustu, nie zaspokoiło to jednakże kapitana: potrząsnął głową i zapowiedział, że jutro musimy nieco gorliwiej zakrzątnąć się koło tej pracy. Gdy spożyliśmy porcję mięsa i zakropili ją szklanką tęgiego grogu, trzej wodzowie zebrali się w kącie na naradę. Nie bardzo, zdaje się, starczyło im konceptu co do dalszego działania. Zapasy były tak szczupłe, że głód mógł nas zmusić do poddania się, zanimby nadeszła odsiecz. Zgodzono się jednak, że jedyną deską ratunku będzie strzelanie bez pardonu do opryszków, póki nie zwiną swej bandery albo nie uciekną wraz z „Hispaniolą”. Z dziewiętnastu liczba ich uszczupliła się do piętnastu, dwóch odniosło rany, jeden zaś — ów trafiony koło działa — był ciężko raniony, o ile nie zabity. Każdej chwili mogliśmy uderzyć na nich i przy zachowaniu wszelkich środków ostrożności wyszlibyśmy cało z potyczki. Ponadto mieliśmy dwóch możnych sprzymierzeńców: rum i klimat. Co się tyczy pierwszego z nich, to choć byliśmy oddaleni o przeszło pół mili, słyszeliśmy do późna w noc wrzaski i śpiewy piratów. Co zaś do drugiego, doktor „stawiał w zakład perukę”, że gdy będą obozowali wśród trzęsawiska niezaopatrzeni w lekarstwa, połowa ich zachoruje jeszcze przed upływem tygodnia. — Toteż — dodał — o ile nas wpierw nie powystrzelają, to niech się cieszą, jeżeli uda im się wsiąść na pokład szonera. Bądź co bądź jest okręt, na którym znów będą mogli uprawiać swe zbójeckie rzemiosło, jak sądzę. — Pierwszy okręt, jaki kiedykolwiek straciłem! — powiedział kapitan Smollet. Łatwo sobie wyobrazić, iż byłem śmiertelnie zmęczony. Toteż ledwo zasnąłem — co nastąpiło po dłuższym rzucaniu się — spałem twardo jak kłoda. Już towarzysze moi byli dawno na nogach, zjedli śniadanie i powiększyli zapas chrustu bez mała o połowę dotychczasowej wysokości, gdy ocknąłem się, przebudzony jakimś poruszeniem i gwarem głosów. — Biała chorągiew! — ktoś mówił, a zaraz potem rozległ się krzyk zdumienia: — Silver parlamentarzem! Usłyszawszy to zerwałem się na równe nogi, przetarłem powieki i podbiegłem do strzelnicy wyciętej w ścianie budynku.